Are there six of them now?
by Ponypp
Summary: Shade is the new girl at school. She has dark secrets, followed by a dark past. Kish originally created Shade for war purposes, his own mew. After Deep-Blue's fall, something...snapped. He released it, blindly...without thinking. Now something's happened, aliens? mutants! We don't know anymore!
1. Chapter 1

_**(Well, Guess I should introduce myself? Ponypp's the name, but feel free to call me G when addressing me. Now stop wasting your time by reading this and read my beautiful [hopefully] fanfiction! I'm new at this, and that is why it is the quality/length it is. The chapters will grow longer...when my muse does. I hope you enjoy!)**_

Kish walked around the school building, sighing. _I still wonder what happened to her...maybe I shouldn't have released her so...blindly._ He thought, freezing when he saw something he never thought he'd see. He slowly approached, stopping when he could see clearly. _I-Impossible..._ he thought, gasping to himself. _How'd she survive, let alone find her way here...it's been years...Wait...Ichigo goes to this school...and if she finds her... _He didn't dare finish his thought, allowing his mind to go blank before snapping back to reality, continuing to watch her, continuing to analyze, continuing to wonder.

Shade walked in the large, brick building. She opened the large doors, cringing at the loud noise they caused. _Phew, no one seemed to notice..._ she thought, sighing. She began to think, struggling to remember her parents. _You're an orphan, but don't worry, I'm here!_ The old, forgotten memories rang in her ears like chimes, loud and clear. She couldn't remember who had said that to her, but she knew...something was off about that person...something old and forgotten, something she had suppressed a long time ago. She was too deep in thought to notice that she was about to bump into someone. She shrieked as they collided, falling over.

"Oh, sorry!" The pink haired girl said in a sing-song voice, giggling. She blinked at her, holding out a hand to help her out. She smiled, a warm, happy smile, something Shade hadn't remembered, or even had seen, in years.

Shade whimpered slightly, unaware the thing her care-taker had called a birthmark was showing. "I'm Ichigo, nice to meet...you..." Said Ichigo, eyes glued on the mark. She blinked, silent for a good five minutes. _Impossible...only five exist...right? Or, is this some sort of_ trick...She thought. Without a word, Ichigo grabbed Shade's hand and dragged her into the nearest private space, which happened to be a small, cramped utility closet.

"Well, This'll take some explaining, wont it?" Ichigo sighed, staring at Shade's blank, terrified, and confused expression. She scratched her head awkwardly before saying, "Well, Only one way to explain. You're a Mew Mew." She said, smiling as if what she had just said was normal. Shade's eyes went wide. _You're normal! trust me, uncle _! _Thoughts flowing back, still unable to dig up the name of the person from her deep, dark, and abnormal mind. _Keep that pendant, it's special! It lets you do cool things! _Shade cringed at the thought before realizing Ichigo was awaiting a response, eyes still wide. "...I'm Shade." She said blankly, too dumbstruck to think of anything else to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo smiled at her. "Shade, huh?" She asked, holding out a hand to help her up.  
Shade ignored the hand, getting up on her own. Her eyes were still partially wide. She flinched as the bell rung, signaling the next class .  
Ichigo grabbed her hand, smiling as she dragged her to their class. "C'mon! We can't let you be late on your first day, now can we?" She asked, giggling and sitting down at her seat.  
Shade blinked. "...O-okay." she answered, despite them already being there. She sat down, intently taking notes as the teacher began to ramble on about algebra. Before she knew it, it was next period, then the next, and eventually last period; history.

She sighed. She knew all about the puritans, the revolution, everything. Shade smiled, allowing herself to look out the window and block out the teacher's rambling.  
Ichigo took notes for a bit before giving up and allowing herself to daydream.  
Shade sighed, the boring and repetitive scenery unappealing. Her eyes widened as she saw..._him.  
_Kish walked around the campus, eyes locking with Shade. He stopped in his tracks. _She's... _the thought started, unfinished.  
Class soon ended, but Shade didn't even blink, let alone get up  
Ichigo stood up. yawning and smiling. She walked over to Shade, slightly worried. "You okay there...?" She asked, poking her.  
Kish looked away, half dumbstruck half happy.  
Shade slowly stood up, blinking. _Who was he... _She asked herself.  
Ichigo poked her. "...W-we should go now..." She said.  
Shade slowly walked away, too deep in thought when Ichigo called her name. She struggled to remember more, not noticing as she bumped into someone. She squeaked. "S-sorry sir..."  
The man glared at her. "Sorry doesn't cut it...especially for one of..._you."_ He growled.  
Shade gulped. _O-one of...what? _She asked herself, gulping. She could've sworn that she saw the man's eyes flash red and a smirk appear for a split second before he smiled.  
"Just some old man humor," He started despite being nowhere near old. "Just watch out next time, okay?" He asked, patting her back.  
Shade's eyes went wide as she felt a sharp pain in the area he touched. She growled faintly, although it was inaudible.  
"Well, take..._care._.." He said before smirking and walking away, leaving her to collapse on the ground.  
Shade clutched her chest, the pain having spread to her entire body. She felt as if her heart could burst, which she thought it would for a moment. Her eyelids grew heavy and vision blurry, and the last thing she saw before blacking out was Ichigo and Kish running over to her.

"Shade!"


End file.
